The Darkest Truths
by Two Idiots. One Profile
Summary: Long ago, their was a war to control Kingdom Hearts, we thought we knew everything, but we were wrong. There was no true evil, or a true good, there was only dark truths and darker lies. Follow our heroes as they discover that nothing is ever as it seems.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: we do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters. The story and OCs are ours though. KH belong to SquarEnix and Disney**_

**(The mirror reflects the illusion of a spirit…unnoticed, it picks up speed)**

**(It is said that it's okay to go anywhere…a broken wish makes everything all grey)**

The blue-haired man stood alone on the barren wasteland, a wicked black and red keyblade held tight in his left hand, and a dark grin carved into his handsome face. He flung the weapon in the air and watched with dark delight as hia servants were summoned into existence, a massive lion, Leo, a faceless man with a massive sword, Orion, and a black wolf the size of a man, Canis Major.

**(Tonight, a flame flickers and you draw your dream…Isn't the tip of your brush thirsty?)**

The short green-haired boy blocked the lion's attack with his own key, only his left arm rising to defend himself. He shoved the animal back and spun quickly on his heel, striking its snout with the dull edge of his weapon. Rage filled the creature's eyes and it lunged for the boy's throat, breaking through his weapon.

**(If there's no blue sky, unfold your blue umbrella. Isn't that good? The canvas is all yours)**

**(That time that I gave up, I only held a white flag over my head…Now it's a deep red, like it's inviting the matador)**

The black-haired girl grinned, her eyes flashing a deep purple as her hands tingled with electricity. She jumped backwards as the muscled man attempted to cleave her in two, the massive blade shattering the earth where it hit. With a quick flick of her wrist, a pale blue key took form in her hand, and with an equally small gesture, an orb of wind slammed into her opponent and knocked him away. She drew her energy together and tossed her weapon in the air, watching its form twist and shift to fit her needs.

She caught her weapon in her right hand, it was no long a blade, but a staff, nearly as tall as her with a purple crescent moon resting at the top. The faceless man was completely unfazed by the change, and charged right on ahead, shoulder barging the girl and swing his massive weapon at her midriff.

**(A fluorescent light in which all colors faded.)**

**(On top of a black and white chessboard, I met you. In such a short time we grew close, do you remember one month from then?)**

The man in the bulky silver and black armor stood his ground against the animal that attempted to charge him; the creature was barely a threat to him. His white and yellow key was drawn from its clip at his side and smashed into the creatures jaw with the hilt, using his momentum to flip over his attacker. The wolf recovered quickly from the attack and turned to claw at his victim's helm.

The male struck at the constellation's legs, try force it off him, but the creature was completely unaffected by the attack, ripping at the armor until it could no long hold. The man's protection shattered in a blast of light, knocking the animal away and revealing the blonde-haired male beneath the suit.

The animal snarled and snapped his jaws at the man's exposed neck, and said keyblader wasn't quick enough to block.

**(It was good to just watch the setting sun and the orange sky with you…Even though; an opening is the origin of disaster.)**

The three combatants managed to shield themselves through sheer willpower, each one flying back from their attackers. The trio ended up back-to-back, each drained, both physically and mentally.

"Switch…" the girl mouthed and they flung themselves at a different opponent, if they were going to die here, they were going down fighting.

**(The times that we pray for the dead, we wear black clothes. A rouge footprint purposely leaves behind a deep red color)**

The boy with green hair danced around the muscled man, ducking under his wide swings and quickly flicking his blade against his skin wherever he could find an opening. The humanoid creature grew angry and attempted a final swing, the blade completely spinning around his body, it would've been impossible to dodge…for anyone else. The boy smiled to himself and jumped quickly, landing on the giant sword, and dashing down its length to attack the constellation. He jumped in the air above the creature and plunged downwards as he flew at it, driving his key straight through the man. With a strange gurgling sound, the creature exploded into a mass of stars and disappeared.

The raven haired girl summoned forth her magic, bending it into a new form, crafting her own spell to battle the wolf. While the animal attempted to spring at her, she had set a trap; the female keyblader sprung backward, and where she had been standing, giant spikes of darkness tore free from hiding beneath the earth. The creature didn't see its demise until it was too late; the stakes of shadows pierced the creatures hide and ripped into pieces. The animal disappeared, leaving its constellation form to glow where it had once been, before fading out of existence.

The blonde boy drew his strength into one attack, while the lion was charging at him; he was building up the power for the final blow. The boy ran at his opponent, his body moving in a blur of motion, his form met with the charging creature, and passed through. He stood holding his weapon across his chest, several yards behind the lion, which stood frozen in place. The boy clipped his weapon back to his side and the swipes from his attack finally appear, almost a hundred arcs of silver suddenly exploded from the animals body. The lion faded out of existence just as its comrades had, nothing left of the dead creature.

**(If you say to yourself…"You can draw only the pictures that don't have dreams."…Keep drawing on that canvas.)**

The three keybladers drew together to face the blue-haired man, together they charged him, the determination in their eyes was plain for any watching to see, especially the tan, white-haired, man who stood several mountains away watching the fight. They might not win, hell, they might not survive the fight, but one thing was certain: he would never touch Kingdom Hearts, so long as they drew breath.

**(That time that I gave up, I only held a white flag over my head…Now…you don't know my true colors)**

The white-haired man grinned to himself and walked away, hands crossed behind his back, it wasn't his fight, it wasn't his story. He would put the pieces together for those that couldn't tell the story, and hope that history always remembered those that were lost, so that we could learn. Their names will be carved into history, so long as the keyblade stands.

The story that is to be told here is not one of peace, love, and understanding. It's a true account of the events that happened long ago, of the battles fought by those who thought they knew the truth. This is the true story of the war for Kingdom Hearts, of the deception, of the pain, of the anguish, and the search for truth.

If there is one lesson to learn from the truth, one stands out among all others, "Light does not always equate to good, and Darkness does not always equate to evil…" No matter what we hold in our hearts, whether it be light, darkness, or something between, it matters not, all that matters is how we use the power we have, and how we learn from our mistakes.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, so the bolded words in this chapter are lyrics from the song, "Colors" by Hikaru Utada, the woman who sings, "Simple and Clean," as well as, "Passion," which we all know as, "Sanctuary." Note, these lyrics are an English translation of the traditional song, there is no English version of this song…SORRY!**

**Okay, this is the first installation in a story created by the amazing, KaizenUchiha, and me, DarknessSun. It will not be posted on my profile, simply because I can't get on Fanfiction.**

**So, with that out of the way, we now have something very important to deal with, because this is a fanfic of the Keyblade War, we're going to need like a bajillion OC's for the story to work, I have a good number, Kaizen has one, maybe two, and an outside friend has another, but we still need more, so if you're willing to submit a character, I'd love your help. I can't really speak for Kaizen, but I think he'd be grateful too.**

_Kaizen here, Sun up there is right, we do need more OCs, we really would be grateful._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We in no way own Kingdom Hearts. We do, however, own the OC and story.**

Day-1: Zephyr

The green-haired boy nodded his head to his team, springing from the side of his glider and rolling to a stop with his weapon clutched in his left hand. He rose back to his feet and looked back at the three soldiers gathered behind him; they looked more like circus performers, than actual fighters.

The one other male in their team was a brunette, dressed in an, almost, see-through light blue top with tights and something very similar to a skirt over it, but if you called him on it, you may loose an arm.

The first of the females had long red hair and was wearing a green dress, torn about the knee, showing off the light green tights she had underneath, and the small stiletto boots. The second was a blonde who had her hair tied back in a pony tail, dressed in a v-neck leather tunic, shorts, and a jet black cape tied around her neck.

The green-haired teen smiled lightly at his companions and dismissed his keyblade so he could motion them down the chasm; they had some distance to cover. "Our scouts put the encampment two-hundred and fifty-three yards north of our current location. We are to reach the camp, discover their master's identity, and reach the extraction point, at the appointed time." He briefed them quickly, his voice barely audible; they couldn't take the chance of misplaced scouts finding them now.

The other male, Nathaniel, nodded, "What's the extraction time?" he murmured softly, his eyes constantly scanning the area for a spy. "Two hours and forty nine minutes, if we aren't there with fifteen minutes…you know the rest…" the others nodded their heads solemnly, a serious expression on their face.

They took off in a mad sprint down the length of the canyon, they couldn't spare another moments rest; their lives were forfeit if they took a second more than the allotted time, such is the price you pay in war.

Weeks of research had gone into this assignment, mapping out patrols, searching the archives for the strengths and weaknesses of every know keyblader on the enemy's side, hand-picking the perfect operatives for the mission. Everyone involved knew the importance of their task, if they could uncover and eliminate the leader of this rebellion, the other warriors would be lost and easily quelled.

Their path was clear until they reached the last fifty feet from their destination. The dark keybladers had hollowed out a chain of mountains to use as barracks and watch posts, the base of operations was at the center of this chain, with only one way in, a gap between two of the mountains, about twenty feet wide.

That was where their party split, the males continued on their quick approach of the natural gate, while the girls split apart, each going after a watchmen in the mountains' peaks.

The armored men watched the two teens running towards their gates with a look of amusement, what cowards these light warriors were, sending two **kids** to fight their enemy for them. Both men strolled casually toward the massive horns that had been built as an alarm, neither one noticed the armored woman enter through the opening, or even notice them, until a keyblades hilt struck the back of their necks.

"Zephyr!" the blonde girl, Raine, hissed to the green-haired boy as she dropped by him, "they have twenty guards posted around just the main tent, what are we supposed to do?"

The teen bit the inside of his lip in thought, "How much longer until extraction?" he whispered back, maybe if they had enough time, they could cause a diversion so that they could enter the tent.

The girl looked over to the pair hidden in the shadows across from them, her hands forming a series of signs he couldn't understand, he lacked skill for sign language, "Forty three minutes…" she whispered, a dark undertone in her voice.

Zephyr swore under his breath, they had to do something, now, or the whole mission goes up in smoke. "Wait until I'm out of sight, then you three start a fire in sleeping quarters, with any luck it'll be empty."

"What will you do?" Raine whispered back, already signing the message to the rest of their party. "I'll find the general…" He smiled at the blonde girl and summoned his key, "good luck!"

With that he was off, dashing from tent to tent, moving in a total blur. That was what set Zephyr apart from his fellow masters, they might be stronger, or more magically inclined, but he was gifted with a special form of magic. He could move inconceivably fast, practically disappearing in battle, but the energy he spent to use it was crippling, it would kill a weaker man.

In a blink of an eye, the boy was gone, and the trio had their own task, create a diversion.

The green-haired boy stopped for a breather underneath a table, the big tent was in sight, but he was exhausted, just using his ability half-strength was still draining. The small boy chugged the small potion from his bag and waited for the inevitable chaos his team would cause.

Almost instantaneously, things went from boringly quiet to crazed, an explosion ruptured the side of the mountain closest to the tent, people began streaming from the mountains, running around with buckets of water to put out the massive fires, healers trying to help those caught in the explosion.

The guards around the tent were gone, in search of the cause; it was the perfect moment, so Zephyr took it. The small boy closed is eyes and when they slowly opened, everything was frozen, people were stopped mid-step, the flames had frozen their consuming blaze, the world was frozen around him.

He dashed forward, throwing open the tent's cover and ducking under a table near the entrance, making sure he was well hidden before he let time flow again. The moment his control lifted, he saw black spots in his vision, his body felt impossibly heavy, he needed rest, and he couldn't take the chance of his potions clinking together so he could restore his energy.

He lulled to one side, resting his head against his arm as he tried to listen to the voices, they sounded like a deep buzzing rather than words, but with enough effort he could decipher a few words, "master…infiltration…sabotage…capture…darkness…" and another voice, one much deeper, with a regal tone, that sounded much to familiar. "Calm…recover…search...don't need to…blood…"

Zephyr knew he was missing key parts of their conversation, he had to drink one of the ethers or he wouldn't be able to stand, either.

As silently as he could, the green-haired boy's left hand entered his bag and drew the small blue bottle to his lips. He let out an inaudible breath as he felt his strength slowly coming back.

What the boy hadn't been expecting was the table he was hiding under to suddenly explode in a mass of splinters. He sprung from the ground and flipped sideways, towards the opening he'd used to get in.

He glanced at the two men in the room, the taller of the two looked like he was in his early twenties, he had shoulder-length white hair and dressed in a white and black coat with a red inner lining, over a white shirt with two thin black belts, with white gloves and calf-high black boots. He felt his breath catch in the back of his throat, this is impossible, he can't be on their side…this can't be happening…


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We in no way own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts is property of Square Enix and Disney Interactive, so please support the official release. We do, however, own almost every character and plot.**

Day 1: Vegas

The blonde-haired boy had to hold on to the center column of their tent for support, the explosion had shook their entire compound. A scowl set itself on his face as he glanced back at his teacher, "Master, someone's infiltrated the compound!" he murmured and glared out the open tent flap, "I can feel them, or, at least their darkness…"

"You're a bit late there, young one," the white haired man threw his head back and laughed at the boy, "calm, yourself, we've made precautions, we'll recover quickly and the search will begin soon. There's no need to waste more blood, it's hard to fight a war without any pawns…"

The boy nodded, but he could still feel the shifting darkness, someone was close. "Master…I feel like we're being watched…" he said solemnly, glancing back up at his teacher. The white haired man nodded with a dark grin on his face, "you're learning, child, now tell me, exactly where he is!" the man whispered back.

The blonde nodded his head and his eyes closed with deliberate slowness, he reached out with an ethereal touch, trying to search his surroundings for the flare of darkness we all have in our hearts. He felt his consciousness touch the massive darkness inside his master, before shying away in either fear, or respect. Finally, he found a small orb or darkness, almost swallowed by his master's energy, hidden feet away.

Unthinkingly, the boy moved his hand to point at the table at the edge of their tent, and opened his eyes to see his master nodding in approval.

The tanned man raised a hand, and an orb of grey fire took form. He flicked his wrist in the general direction of the small piece of furniture and watched in amazement as the small orb reduced the wooden table to a pile of splinters.

They both watched the small green-haired boy roll out from the table, the blonde's glare setting back into place. The child seemed surprised, and confused, but the older teen wasn't going to give him time to recover.

He tackled the small boy through the tent's entrance, trying to pin him against the rocky ground. "Vegas!" his master called after him, but the boy tuned him out. He didn't mean to ignore the wiser man, but he could feel _**it**_ taking hold, the warmth spreading to his body, the trembling in his hands, insanity was setting in.

The boy frowned solemnly and summoned his weapon to his hands, trying to drive it through the smaller boy's chest. In that moment before the blade made contact, the small child completely disappeared, not a trace that he had ever existed.

The control of darkness he had used previously came instantly to him; he could feel the keyblader, hiding behind a barrel only ten feet away. The larger teen flung his massive keyblade at the hidden child, a look of remorse on his face as the boy scrambled away.

"Stop running and fight me!" he shouted at the green-haired boy and ran at him, trying to cleave him through. It wasn't until Vegas was only a foot away that the child chose to defend himself, a keyblade instantly taking shape in his left hand, raised to block the incoming attack.

The two met at the hilt, the blonde's wing-adorned gold and silver blade, against the boy's fragile looking crystal keyblade. The larger teen shoved the boy from their stalemate, and he skidded away several yards. The gap in their strength was tremendous, the blonde could probably crush the boy in a single blow. "Listen, I don't want to kill you, but it is what my master wishes." he told the younger boy.

He moved in a blur, in half a second he was inches from the boy, his blade coming down, ready to crush the small male. He was surprised when the child danced around him, and even more surprised when he felt the knee strike his back, the boy wasn't even trying!

Vegas could feel the rage building inside him, he tried to fight it, to keep it from taking hold as it always did, he didn't want to lose control, not again. It changed him, it wasn't a physical mutation, but the change in power was noticeable, with his emotional high, his battle prowess was three fold. He lost control.

The blonde whipped around to smile darkly at the small boy; he jumped back several yards, nonchalantly tossing his weapon in the air. That was one of the few skills his master had imparted, the different styles of keyblade.

For centuries, people had believed that the keyblade was uniform, that nothing could change it, until a child was born, a child so gifted in magic, that his weapon took a different form. They discovered that the keyblade was merely a gateway to an entire arsenal of weaponry, a weapon meant to fit anyone, no matter how they fought.

He had only learned to use one other form of keyblade, the key-knife. The small weapon was all he needed to deal with this brat.

He dove for the child, his swing invisible to anyone, but him; the light weapon was much quicker to attack with. With such a small weapon he could attack, completely unnoticed, until the blade met skin.

The blonde half expected to see the small green-haired boy in ribbons on the ground, sliced like a slaughtered pig, but fate had smiled on the child.

The boy had blocked the brute of the attack, but the blood blossoming on his shoulder was proof that at least a single hit had landed; the boy was as good as dead now.

To anyone watching, they'd think the pair were just staring at each other, but anyone looking closely enough could see the small cuts in the boys clothing, the bits of torn fabric laying on the ground.

The child, in a desperate attempt, struck the older teen's wrist when he blocked an attack, his body whipping around in a lightning quick round-house kick.

Vegas smiled, his weapon flashing to his side to stop the attack, a smug grin sat his as the child's ankle met silver.

The boy gasped in pain and jumped back, his weapon held over his head, "Cura!" he cried and let out a sigh of relief and the blood stopped, the child knew he was losing, he had the information he needed, they just needed to stall until the others arrived, so no need to save his energy.

The blonde leapt at the smaller male again, but the child did a quick back flip, his small foot caught the teen's jaw and knocked him away, buying him a few moments rest.

The moment the boy was back on his feet, he dashed at the larger boy, his weapon slamming into the blonde's side, forcing him a step to the side.

And so began his onslaught, the boy moved like the wind, each step he took was quick and graceful, he struck every opening in Vegas' body at once, but the effort was killing the child, he'd be dead if help didn't arrive soon.

Vegas grew sick of the boy's annoying attack, with one rage filled cry, he released a wave of darkness, the energy twisting and shifting as it attacked the child, eating away the last of his strength and flinging him like a limp rag doll against the side of the mountain.

"Aw, over so soon, I was just getting started!" the blonde taunted and raised his weapon over the boy's limp body, time to see what those pretty little organs look like, all shredded up!

Out of nowhere, a newcomer shoved him away from his would-be victim. He turned to glare at this intruder, the boy could wait, obviously someone else wanted to die first.

It was a blonde-haired girl holding the staff-equivalent of the keyblade, sparks of electricity crackling in her hand as she made the universal "come at me, bro!" motion.

He did indeed go after her, completely ignoring his defeated opponent, and the brown-haired boy that was now carrying him in a mad dash for the gate.

Vegas tried to cleave the small girl, but she rolled away from his attack and launched a massive bolt of electricity at him, effectively stunning him, for a moment at least. The blonde female was quick to take off after her team, hoping the disorientation would give them some time.

It took Vegas a minute to shake off the shock, but no sooner was it gone that he was after them, he wanted their blood, he wanted to hear their screams, and nothing was going to take that from him, nothing.

By the time he caught them, it was too late, they were making their escape. He watched them being loaded onto a massive glider, he couldn't have them all.

There was a dark glint in his eyes as he saw the last member of their group, the girl that had attacked him, she was too far away from the others, and she'd never make it in time.

He sprung at the girl, and watched in utter delight as he weapon sank through her chest. With a hard yank, he ripped his weapon free, tearing through her chest and skull to get his weapon back.

He heard fleeing voices, but he was distracted by the gore before him, the splay of organs, the pool of blood, the shards of bone, it was a beauty all its own. He grinned to himself, she wasn't going to be the last of his victims, he craved more blood, craved their pain. Nothing was going to quell his fun, be it human or fate.

Some moments later, his rage died down, the darkness in his heart receded. He looked down and the body before him, he realized that he was one who caused this mess. This young girl, her life cut short because of him. He let out a pained cry, he didn't want to kill. Her death would be mourned somewhere, by someone.

He picked up her remains and carried them back into camp, she deserved a proper burial, and he would give her just that. He walked right past his master. "Vegas..." his master tried to calm him, but a glare from the boy ended that. "I will bury her master, whether you give me permission or not. She may have been our enemy, but she deserves that much." he walked away, to the back of the camp where he would bury her.

"I may not know your name, or where you are from, but I am sorry for this. Your grave will be marked with your blade." he whispered to her corpse before he started to dig a grave.

_**Author's note: **__Kaizen here, I'm truly sorry if this chapter sucks. I had to basically rewrite the whole thing because the way Sun portrayed Vegas in the original version was way off how i envisioned him. Incase you didn't know, Vegas is my character. Don't worry though, Sun will be writing the next chapter._


End file.
